Once More, With Feeling FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. SLASH. Quand Arthur se fait verser une potion magique par encore une autre magicienne qui passe outre la sécurité laxiste du château de Camelot, Merlin se rend vite compte que les gens du château sont persuadés qu'il a une emprise sur Arthur et ses colères beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne l'est en réalité.


Traduction: Once More, With Feeling

Auteur: shadowglove

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

Note:

- Gauvin est au courant pour la magie de Merlin

- Merlin tutoie Arthur la plupart du temps mais parfois le vouvoie. Non il n'est pas bipolaire ^^ Mais autant en anglais ils n'ont pas de problèmes vu que tout se case dans la catégorie "you", autant en français on est plus nuancés. J'ai donc opté pour la solution "vouvoiement" lorsqu'il l'appelle Sire (bien dans son rôle de serviteur) et "tutoiement" le reste du temps.

* * *

**Once More, With Feeling**

Il y avait quelque chose à propos des femmes, qui faisait des hommes Pendragon la proie des plans les plus déments. Merlin ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des fées, des ogresses, des sorcières, ou des femmes en général avaient presque détruit la lignée Pendragon, et cela l'avait conduit à la conclusion inévitable qu'Arthur et Uther étaient _stupides_. Ils tombaient _toujours_ dans les pièges que ces viles tentatrices leur tendaient, et c'était à Merlin de courir dans tous les sens à la hâte pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'enchantement et sauver leurs vies.

Pour être honnête, Merlin commençait à en être fatigué. Très fatigué. Alors quand il comprit que Dame Hortentia avait prévu de donner à Arthur une sorte de philtre d'amour, le valet de chambre exténué considéra vraiment l'idée de la _laisser faire_. Non seulement Dame Hortentia descendait d'une longue lignée de sorcières blanches et utiliserait sans aucun doute son pouvoir sur Arthur pour ramener la magie, mais elle semblait également vraiment attirée par lui donc Merlin n'y voyait aucun _mal_.

Bien sûr, ça lui ferait mal de voir Arthur amoureux de quelqu'un, le petit béguin ridicule de Merlin étant assez persistant malgré l'idiot* qu'était son Prince, mais Merlin avait toujours su qu'Arthur devrait un jour épouser une femme et avoir des enfants… pourquoi pas avec celle qui aiderait à ramener la magie dans le royaume ?

D'un autre côté, ce nouvel amour de la magie qu'Arthur gagnerait avec le philtre d'amour le mettrait en inimitié avec son père, et finirait avec lui se battant contre le Roi… Merlin soupira.

Arthur ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il tuait son père.

Et voilà pourquoi Merlin décida _une fois de plus_ de sauver Arthur des griffes d'une femme.

Il fonça à travers le château, et arrivait à la chambre au fond du couloir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une femme hurlant, fondamentalement _jetée_ hors de la chambre à coucher royale.

Merlin s'arrêta, circonspect de voir Dame Hortentia à ce point échevelée et confuse.

"Pourquoi est-ce-que ça n'a pas fonctionné ?" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, semblant terrifiée. "Ça aurait dû fonctionner ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ?"

"Dame Hortentia ?" Merlin se racla la gorge.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses cheveux roux et ébouriffés lui tombant sur le visage. "Je – je dois y aller !" Et avec ça elle s'enfuit.

Encore plus inquiet, Merlin se précipita dans la chambre et se figea quand il vit le désordre, le chaos et la confusion qui y régnaient. Les vêtements étaient déchirés, le mobilier renversé, et il y avait un tel bazar qu'il grimaçât car il savait que ça allait être à lui de nettoyer tout ça. Il y avait deux assiettes, de toute évidence la femme avait apporté de la nourriture pour elle et le Prince et ils l'avaient mangée dans sa chambre. Merlin supposa que Dame Hortentia avait déjà versé la potion à Arthur…. mais si le désordre de cet endroit et ses hurlements horrifiés pouvaient être concédés, alors quelque chose avait mal tourné et le Prince Arthur n'était _pas _devenu son esclave amoureux.

Cela laissa Merlin nerveux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver une fois tombé sur Arthur.

Dans son malaise il ne regardait pas où il allait et renversa un vase, le faisant tomber au sol et se briser en mille morceaux.

"_JE VOUS AI DIT DE SORTIR_ !" Arthur grogna férocement, entrant dans la chambre par les quartiers des valets de chambre où Merlin avait dû emménager depuis que Gaius avait un assistant _approprié_. Le Prince avait un air brutal et meurtrier, et quelque peu_ bestial_, les yeux sombres comme il arpentait la chambre… avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne qui se tenait là n'était pas Dame Hortentia mais Merlin.

Le domestique regarda son maitre avec méfiance, se demandant si, au lieu d'un philtre d'amour, la jeune femme n'avait pas accidentellement donné à Arthur un genre de potion de _rage_. "Sire ? Est-ce-que… tout… va bien ?"

Arthur le regarda en silence, intensément.

Merlin déglutit, certes très perturbé en ce moment et quelque peu nerveux, luttant à peine contre l'envie de revenir sur ses pas et de courir voir Gaius. "Sire ?"

"Pourquoi n'étais tu pas dans ta chambre ?" La voix d'Arthur était basse – un ronchonnement – et accusatrice, et il se retourna en direction des quartiers de son serviteur d'où il venait juste de sortir.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent de confusion, sa tête légèrement penchée. "Vous m'avez demandé de vous laisser tranquille pour la soirée, Sire."

"Tu ne m'avait jamais écouté auparavant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'écoutes _maintenant_ ?" lui sortit Arthur d'un ton brusque.

D'accord.

Une potion de rage.

Définitivement.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici exactement ?" Merlin voulait savoir, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas sa place de demander, mais avait-il jamais joué le bon valet de chambre ? "Tu te rends compte que je suis celui qui va devoir nettoyer tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua-t-il, essayant d'agir comme il le ferait normalement dans ces circonstances, et de ne pas trahir sa méfiance, sa prudence, et sa curiosité quand à ce qu'avait pu donner accidentellement Dame Hortentia à Arthur. "Tu n'es qu'un parfait crétin, tu le sais ça ? Tout à fait égoïste. Ne pensant jamais à tout ce que je dois faire pour toi."

Arthur l'observa, ses lèvres se contractant alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le cadre de lit, les bras croisés. "Tu sais quoi _Merlin_ ? Tu as parfaitement raison."

"C'est vrai ?" Merlin cligna des yeux sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais entendu ces quatre mots auparavant… pas appliqués à _lui _ou ses capacités tout du moins.

"Oui" déclara Arthur bien trop agréablement. "Je ne suis pas au courant de la moitié de ce que tu fais pour moi. Alors tu vas nous apporter de la nourriture des cuisines et puis je vais te regarder nettoyer ce désordre juste pour pouvoir apprécier ton _dur travail_, et seulement après que tu aies nettoyé toute cette pièce nous mangerons."

"Tu t'attends à ce que je nettoie tout ça _avant _de manger ?" Merlin le regarda fixement, se demandant pourquoi ces moments-là ne tuaient pas les persistants sentiments romantiques qu'il (pour une raison ou pour une autre) nourrissait pour le blond. "Et au vu des apparences, tu as déjà mangé." Il désigna les plats renversés avant de regarder derrière lui, vers la porte ouverte. "Dame Hortentia semblait…" il se racla la gorge. "Quoi exactement – ?" mais alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Arthur, il trouva le Prince beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et Merlin déglutit, tout à coup troublé et alerte. "_Sire _?"

"Va nous chercher à manger, Merlin." Arthur lui sourit.

Fixant l'imbécile de près, Merlin se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une potion de rage non plus, et cela le laissa perplexe au moment où il se retourna pour aller chercher leur nourriture.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'Arthur lui claqua les fesses. "Remue-toi !" lui ordonna Arthur depuis la pièce. "Tu es tellement _lent_."

Qu'est-ce – ?

Merlin se racla la gorge, les yeux écarquillés, une rougeur se battant pour gravir le chemin jusqu'à son cou laiteux. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de la présence de son foulard lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, frottant sa fesse lancinante tout en faisant son chemin vers les cuisines, confus. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé exactement ? Arthur ne lui avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Bien sûr, parfois, il lui donnait de grands coups d'épée sur les fesses avec la partie émoussée de la lame lorsqu'il _'donnait des cours' _à Merlin, mais c'était des railleries et… eh bien… là c'était différent. Mais là encore, Arthur avait semblé agir comme si ce n'était rien du tout donc Merlin figura qu'il interprétait beaucoup trop ce ridicule acte stupide…. et s'ordonna de ne pas laisser son amour à sens unique se développer en des pensées irréalistes. Seulement du mal pourrait en résulter.

Il soupira lorsqu'il entra finalement dans les cuisines.

La cuisinière voulut savoir pourquoi Arthur demandait plus de nourriture sachant que Dame Hortentia était déjà allée lui en apporter mais Merlin haussa juste les épaules et lui répondit que la dame avait laissé tomber le plateau. La cuisinière, qui était connue pour respecter l'art culinaire et élevait ses créations au rang de culte, siffla qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais la Dame prendre de sa nourriture si c'était pour la gâcher comme ça, et Merlin hocha simplement la tête, attendant les plateaux remplis avant de sortir précipitamment, la chef lui promettant la fureur des_ enfers_ si il s'avérait être aussi maladroit que la Dame en visite.

"C'est parti, Arthur !" Merlin entra dans la chambre royale, marchant sur la pointe des pieds par-dessus le chaos, avant de faire une grimace lorsqu'il vit que la table était toujours renversée. Il soupira, posa les plateaux sur le lit, puis remit la table à l'endroit et plaça les plateaux sur leur surface habituelle avant d'étudier le désordre, pendant qu'Arthur fermait la porte derrière lui. "Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ici et pourquoi Dame Hortentia est sortie de cette façon ?"

Arthur ne répondit pas, ramassant sa chaise et la redressant avant de s'effondrer sur elle, regardant Merlin avec_ insistance_.

"D'accord." Se raclant la gorge, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était tout à coup _à ce point_ conscient d'Arthur, Merlin secoua la tête et retroussa ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes pointus. L'odeur de la nourriture était suffisamment encourageante, et Arthur semblait l'attendre et ne touchait pas son repas, ce qui était surprenant et encourageant. Merlin travailla en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement et quelle sorte de potion Dame Hortentia avait accidentellement donné à son Prince.

Ce n'était manifestement pas un philtre d'amour puisque Arthur n'avait pas professé son désir d'épouser la jeune fille… et ce n'était pas une potion de rage comme Merlin l'avait d'abord pensé puisque, malgré les preuves de son agressivité précédente, le Prince ne semblait pas du tout irrité à présent. Ce qui laissait Merlin avec une grande quantité de potions différentes qui auraient pu être utilisées, et autant de symptômes ou d'antidotes. Il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en nettoyant, ne remarquant pas de ce fait l'intensité avec laquelle Arthur le regardait, ni les doux sifflements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que Merlin se penchait pour ramasser quelque chose.

Enfin il finit, mourant de faim, s'effondrant sur le siège qu'Arthur avait apparemment redressé pour lui à un moment durant le nettoyage.

"Tu es un vrai crétin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?" informa-t-il son Prince avant de plonger dans la nourriture, complètement _affamé_. "Prêt à parler maintenant ? À propos de ce qui s'est passé avec Dame Hortentia ?"

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Merlin, même les_ enfants_ savent ça" le réprimanda Arthur, ramassant sa fourchette.

Merlin fit la moue, en partie parce qu'Arthur était un imbécile et en partie parce qu'il avait le sentiment que ledit imbécile n'allait pas lui répondre à propos de la Dame en question. Et s'il ne disait rien à Merlin, comment ce dernier était-il sensé deviner ce qui c'était passé et comment s'y prendre pour l'annuler ? "Avez-vous eu une querelle d'amoureux ?"

Arthur jeta sa fourchette avec irritation. "Non, nous n'avons _pas_ eu de querelle d'amoureux, parce que nous ne sommes pas amoureux !" Il plissa les yeux vers Merlin. "Pourquoi es-tu à ce point intéressé par ce qui s'est passé entre moi et _Dame Hortentia_ ? Es-tu _jaloux_ ?"

"_Jaloux_ ?" Merlin se moqua, amusé par cette réflexion. "Non, elle n'est vraiment pas mon genre." Voyant le regard incrédule sur le visage de son Prince, Merlin avala et essaya la sincérité. "J'aime les cheveux sombres, Sire. Pas roux."

Bien sûr, les cheveux blonds étaient ses préférés… mais il se dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait révéler.

"Les cheveux sombres." L'humeur d'Arthur s'assombrit. "Comme Lancelot et Gauvain."

Eh bien, il avait plus pensé à _Freya_, mais Merlin mentirait s'il ne les incluait pas également. "Exactement."

"Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tu as des gouts atroces" l'insulta Arthur, la colère semblant bouillir sous sa _peau_ alors qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans sa nourriture, vicieusement. "Nous partons à la chasse. Une fois que tu as fini de manger, va emballer nos affaires et assure toi qu'il y en ait assez pour quelques jours dans les bois."

Merlin grimaça.

Chasser.

_Génial._

Le passe-temps qu'il déteste le plus.

Non seulement il y avait le meurtre gratuit d'innocentes, adorables créatures sauvages, mais il y avait également les nuits de sommeil tête-bêche avec Arthur, sentant la chaleur de son corps… et pourtant si ridiculement loin dans le même temps.

"Sire, pourquoi vous et les chevaliers n'utiliseriez pas ce temps pour créer des liens ? demanda-t-il, essayant de se sortir de cette situation. "Je vais rester derrière et – "

"J'ai dit mange puis emballe, Merlin" lui grogna Arthur, le regard posé sur lui et ses yeux brillants d'une lueur _violette_.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent, ayant devant lui la preuve qu'Arthur avait été enchanté. "_Sire _?"

"Les chevaliers ne nous accompagneront pas dans cette excursion" répondit Arthur, les yeux rayonnants toujours de violet mais pas autant, son emprise sur sa fourchette et son couteau presque meurtrière. "Ce sera juste toi et moi."

Merlin déglutit, regardant ces yeux, sachant que la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était d'être dans la forêt pendant des jours. Il leur fallait être ici pour que Merlin puisse avoir accès à Gaius et son livre de sorts, et découvrir qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver et comment l'inverser.

Au lieu de partager ses pensées il se concentra sur son assiette, fourrant cérémonieusement la nourriture dans sa bouche et mâchant avec force, avalant. Il finit rapidement le repas qu'il aurait en temps normal apprécié en prenant son temps et sauta sur ses pieds, saisissant le plateau. "Je vais commencer les préparatifs."

Au lieu d'avoir l'air soulagé par son service rapide, tout le corps d'Arthur transpirait d'agacement. "Ma présence est-elle à ce point déplaisante que tu aies besoin de manger comme un porc pour t'éloigner de moi le plus vite possible ?"

Merlin ne pouvait juste pas gagner ici, n'est-ce pas ?

"Arthur, ne sois pas ridicule" grommela le valet de chambre, ennuyé. "J'essayais juste de me dépêcher pour que je puisse y aller et commencer les préparatifs. Je fais ce que tu m'as _demandé_."

"Et d'où vient cette soudaine docilité ?" voulut savoir Arthur, debout une fois de plus, les yeux plissés. "Si tu avais été avec Gauvain ou Lancelot et que je t'avais donné cet ordre, tu aurais pris tout ton temps, et plus que nécessaire, avant de quitter leur présence pour faire ce que je t'aurais demandé, et pourtant en _ma_ compagnie tu n'aurais pu manger plus vite que tu l'as fait."

Merlin resserra son emprise sur le plateau. Si ce n'était pas pour ce stupide et durable béguin qu'il nourrissait pour le blond, il aurait déjà démoli ledit plateau sur la royale tête d'Arthur. "Arthur, tu fais juste le difficile là."

"_Dehors_!" grogna Arthur, les yeux d'un violet sombre.

Le sorcier déglutit et hocha la tête, se dépêchant de faire comme demandé, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il espéra qu'Arthur n'irait pas n'importe où dans les temps à venir parce ce que ces yeux… Merlin grimaça à l'idée de ce que ferait Uther s'il découvrait son fils enchanté… et Merlin était toujours inquiet car il ne comprenait pas ce que Dame Hortentia avait versé exactement à Arthur. Il courut voir Gaius (heureusement que l'assistant s'y connaissait en courses), informant le médecin de la cour de ce qui se passait, et il apprit de ce dernier que Dame Hortentia et son père avaient rapidement quitté le château sans explication une demi-heure plus tôt. Ils s'étaient évidemment rendu compte que leurs plans s'étaient retournés contre eux et étaient partis de Camelot avant qu'ils ne soient découverts. Et tandis que le fait qu'ils ne soient plus dans les alentours pour causer des problèmes était un soulagement, avec eux partis Merlin n'était pas sur de savoir comment ils étaient censés savoir ce qui était arrivé à Arthur et comment s'en défaire.

()()()

"Ses yeux sont _violets _?" demanda Gaius une fois de plus. "Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'un sort qui rende les yeux violets."

"Je pense que ça arrive seulement lorsqu'il est contrarié" marmonna Merlin, le nez plongé dans son livre de magie. "C'est à ce moment que ses yeux tournent au violet."

"Hmmm." Les sourcils de Gaius se soulevèrent. "Peut-être est-il plus prudent que vous quittiez le château pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions ce qui lui est arrivé exactement."

Le brun fit la grimace. "Et si c'est une potion tuez-votre-serviteur-médiocre ou quelque chose de similaire ? Il arrive à peine à se retenir de me tordre le cou dans ses _bons_ jours."

"Je suis sûr que tu peux te protéger." Gaius n'avait pas l'air impressionné par son angoisse.

"Merlin !" La porte s'ouvrit et Gwen se précipita à l'intérieur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et les joues rouges de sa course. "Tu dois venir vite !"

Gaius couvrit rapidement le livre de magie pendant que son attention était sur Merlin.

Merlin gémit en se levant. "Qu'est-ce que le crétin a _encore_ fait ?"

"Il a défié Gauvin et Lancelot ! En même temps !" Les mains de Gwen voletaient autour d'elle à chaque mot, son corps vibrant d'une intense nervosité. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais il leur est tombé dessus en trombe et les a défiés en duel !"

"_Quoi _?" Merlin se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte. C'était fou, même par rapport aux normes de 'Arthur version ensorcelé'. Et oui, de telles normes existaient compte tenu du nombre de fois où Arthur se retrouvait ensorcelé. "Pourquoi diable irait-il défier deux de ses _propres chevaliers_."

"Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi c'était une question d'honneur." Gwen poussa un petit cri aigu, semblant être sur le point de pleurer. "Je ne vois pas comment _Lancelot_ aurait pu faire quelque chose pour offenser l'honneur d'Arthur, mais – !"

Gaius les regardait tous les deux, les sourcils levés, une lueur suspecte dans les yeux. "Quelles étaient ses paroles exactes Guenièvre ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, prenant de rapides respirations, de toute évidence sur le point d'hyper-ventiler. "Je ne me souviens pas précisément des mots ! Mais c'était quelque chose comme 'en avoir assez de simplement rester silencieux, son honneur étant en jeu, et il réclamait ce qu'ils lui avaient pris' ?" Elle renifla, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. "Mais Lancelot n'aurait jamais pris quoi que ce soit d'Arthur ! Il est honorable! Oh Merlin ! Tu_ dois_ faire quelque chose ! Tu sais qu'Arthur n'écoute que toi !"

"Il n'écoute que moi ?" Merlin haussa un sourcil de confusion. "Tu es sure que nous parlons du même Prince Arthur de Camelot ?"

"Merlin !" s'écria Gwen. "Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Tu dois y aller et _faire entendre raison_ à Arthur !"

"Je suis très sérieux " lui fit savoir Merlin. "Parlons-nous du même Arthur ?"

Gwen couvrit son visage de ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

"Merlin, cesse de faire pleurer la pauvre fille" le gronda Gaius, tapotant le dos de la jeune fille d'un air rassurant. "Là, là Guenièvre, tu peux y aller, Merlin va régler ce problème."

"Vraiment ?" croassa Merlin.

"Merci Gaius." Gwen renifla avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

"_Comment _vais-je régler ce problème ?" Merlin se tourna vers son mentor.

"Ce n'est pas une potion d'amour, ni une potion de rage… et pourtant ça en est." Gaius ressortit le livre de magie et rechercha à travers ses pages avant de sourire. "Aha ! C'est ce que je pensais. Ce que Dame Hortentia a glissé à Arthur n'était pas un _philtre d'amour_…mais un amplificateur d'émotions." Il tourna le livre pour que Merlin puisse voir le paragraphe. "Elle a dû croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle….ou tout du moins qu'il la désirait….avec cette potion elle avait la garantie qu'il dormirait avec elle, et une fois fait il aurait compromis sa vertu et aurait été obligé de l'épouser. Et le fait que les effets de cette potion soient temporaires en font la candidate idéale pour une utilisation dans une situation comme celle-ci….bien que les ingrédients en rendent l'acquisition difficile.

"Temporaire." Ce fut le seul mot que Merlin entendit alors qu'il s'effondrait sur sa chaise avec soulagement. "Enfin ! De bonnes nouvelles !"

Gaius acquiesça. "La potion va l'affecter pour quelques heures tout au plus, et va accroitre considérablement ses sentiments. S'il est mécontent, il sera furieux par exemple."

"Mais pourquoi serait-il fâché contre Gauvin et Lancelot ?" Merlin ne comprenait pas. "Pourquoi irait-il penser qu'ils lui ont pris quelque chose qui lui appartient ?"

Gaius lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il était un imbécile et que le Médecin de la Cour ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau de Merlin en lui expliquant ce qui était monumentalement évident.

Merlin détestait quand son mentor lui lançait ce regard.

"Va et divertis Arthur pour un temps jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion s'estompent" déclara Gaius, le chassant vers la sortie. "Pour ce soir il devrait avoir les idées claires."

"Comment suis-je sensé le divertir quand il est de toute évidence d'humeur pour un duel avec ses deux meilleurs chevaliers ?" voulut savoir Merlin.

"Si quelqu'un peut le distraire, Merlin, c'est bien toi" marmonna Gaius pour lui-même.

Merlin pinça les lèvres, sentant que ce n'était, d'une certaine manière, pas exactement un compliment.

"Maintenant vas-y avant que notre chère Guenièvre ne souffre d'une autre crise d'anxiété…ou que le Prince ne fasse _quelque chose_ qu'il regrettera lorsque les effets de la potion se seront dissipés." Avec ça, Gaius rejeta promptement le jeune homme hors de la salle.

()()()

Se recueillant dehors lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Merlin prit une profonde inspiration avant de se résigner à son sort.

Il vérifia d'abord la chambre royale mais ne trouva pas Arthur à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant état donné que comme toute personne active, Arthur ne passait guère beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre. Sur cette pensée, et avec la prise de conscience que la potion le ferait agir comme lui mais à l'extrême, Merlin comprit qu'il devrait regarder à l'extérieur, dans la cour, peut-être même sur les terrains d'entrainement. Arthur était probablement en train de frapper les chevaliers à grands coups juste pour le plaisir.

Sûr de cette conclusion, Merlin se retourna et se dirigeait hors du château quand il tomba sur Lancelot.

_Littéralement._

Ils avaient tous deux tourné à l'angle rapidement et ne s'étaient pas remarqués l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Heureusement cependant, Lancelot était à la fois gracieux et avec des réflexes rapides, alors il s'empêcha lui-même et Merlin de tomber.

"Merlin !" Le soulagement était évident dans l'expression du chevalier, les mains sur les épaules du serviteur à l'endroit où il l'avait stabilisé. "Je te cherchais."

"Gwen m'a prévenu." Merlin soupira, regardant autour d'eux rapidement avant de tirer Lancelot près de lui dans un des coins les plus sombres du hall, baissant la voix tout en se rapprochant. "Arthur est ensorcelé."

Lancelot le regarda juste une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils. "J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Etait-ce Dame Hortentia ? J'ai remarqué que les Pendragon ont une…faiblesse…pour tomber dans les complots des femmes."

Voilà pourquoi Lancelot était son meilleur ami dans le château.

Merlin lui sourit en hochant la tête, amusé d'entendre ses propres pensées par les lèvres de son ami. "Gaius dit que c'est un amplificateur d'émotions, donc pour quelque chose qui normalement l'agacerait, maintenant il devait être quasiment meurtrier."

"Je vois." Lancelot acquiesça. "Ça prend du sens maintenant, en particulier le fait que Gauvin et moi ayons étés pris pour cible." Il soupira, secouant la tête en levant les yeux vers Merlin. "Tu dois admettre que c'est en partie de ta faute."

"_Ma faute_ ?" Merlin cligna des yeux, pas en mesure de voir la raison.

"Bien sûr" déclara Lancelot, de cette manière calme qui lui était particulière. "Tu dois comprendre qu'il est un Prince et a été élevé différemment de nous. Il a l'habitude de ne pas avoir à partager quoi que ce soit, les émotions encore moins. Même si ce n'est pas le même genre d'émotions." Lancelot continua de secouer la tête. "Et je comprends que lorsqu'on est dans un état de compréhension comme le tien, on croit que l'autre saisit tout sans qu'on ait à le lui dire, mais parfois cette autre personne a besoin d'entendre fréquemment ce que l'on ressent, et a besoin de comprendre que personne d'autre n'est une priorité."

Là ça en devenait ridicule.

"Arthur sait qu'il est ma priorité, il s'en assure !" Merlin leva les yeux au ciel à la pensée de cet imbécile se demandant pendant un instant s'il y avait un autre maître dehors qui donnait des ordres à Merlin quand il ne regardait pas.

"De toute évidence il a quelques doutes au sujet de sa place dans ta vie, et tu as besoin de la lui réaffirmer." Lancelot serra l'épaule de Merlin tout en lui souriant. "Une fois que tu auras fait ça, tout va disparaitre."

Merlin ne voyait pas en quoi dire à Arthur qu'il était son serviteur allait changer les choses, mais l'idée sembla calmer Lancelot donc Merlin acquiesça simplement.

()()()

"Essayes-tu de le faire '_accidentellement_' te blesser pendant ton entrainement ?" gémit Léon envers Lancelot lorsque celui-ci arriva, secouant la tête vers lui. "Ce sont des situations comme celle-là qui instillent les malentendus et le font agir de cette façon tu sais."

"Tout est réglé" déclara Lancelot avec un sourire, tapotant l'épaule de Merlin. "J'ai parlé avec Merlin et il va arranger les choses avec le Prince Arthur."

"Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles." Léon sourit à Merlin d'une drôle de façon. "Dois-je dire aux garçons que l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui est annulé alors ?"

Le regard de Merlin passa entre les deux chevaliers souriants, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose. "Pourquoi serait-il annulé ?"

"C'est vrai." Léon eut un petit rire. "Ni toi, ni le Prince Arthur, n'avez manqué à vos devoirs par le passé. Je ne veux pas passer outre les limites, mais je tiens à exprimer mon admiration. Vous êtes tous les eux très endurants."

Lancelot eut un petit rire à sa façon bizarre.

Merlin ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'Arthur ou lui fassent leurs devoirs voulait dire qu'ils étaient endurants. Tout le monde faisait ses tâches à Camelot.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici car le Roi requiert votre présence immédiate" déclara Léon, revenant au devoir une fois de plus.

Il fallut à Merlin un moment pour comprendre ce qui lui était demandé. "_Moi_ ?"

Léon hocha la tête.

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Merlin fut qu'Uther avait finalement découvert qu'il était un sorcier…. mais la rejeta aussitôt, réalisant que si Uther le savait il aurait envoyé l'_ensemble_ du groupe des chevaliers après Merlin, et pas seulement Léon. Il ne pouvait trouver aucune raison sur le pourquoi d'avoir été demandé 'immédiatement' cependant, donc il fut silencieux et inquiet tout le temps qu'il suivit Léon jusqu'à la Salle du Trône. Le fait que les portes étaient fermées derrière eux, et que Uther soit seul, l'inquiétèrent. Et quand Uther congédia un Léon révérencieux, laissant désormais Merlin et le Roi seuls dans la grande salle, la nervosité de l'enchanteur décupla."

Que faisait-il ici ?

Pourquoi avait-il été convoqué ?

"Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez été convoqué." Uther supposait à tort, les lèvres pincées, les yeux plissés vers lui. "J'ai entendu parler de la confrontation de mon fils avec ses deux chevaliers préférés… et j'ai moi-même eu une altercation avec lui et il m'a… parlé d'une façon dont on ne m'a plus parlé depuis qu'on a placé une couronne sur ma tête."

Merlin déglutit, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de contrarier le Roi.

"Mon fils n'est peut-être pas de la plus joyeuse des dispositions, et je sais que malgré son silence nous ne voyons pas du même œil beaucoup de choses" continua Uther, les sourcils levés, les yeux fixés uniquement sur Merlin. "Et pourtant, non seulement il a parlé de façon déplacée et a manqué de respect envers moi ou mon poste, mais Arthur s'est également comporté de la manière la plus atrocement enfantine. Ce comportement extrême et qui lui est complètement inhabituel ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose."

Merlin grimaça, sachant qu'Uther aurait pensé que la sorcellerie serait derrière le comportement d'Arthur.

"Manifestement vous avez fait quelque chose pour lui déplaire."

Pendant un moment Merlin ne comprit pas, puis il réalisa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. "Sire ?"

"Pas besoin de jouer le paysan naïf bêtement Merlin, je suis le Roi, pas _aveugle_" déclara Uther avec une expression mécontente. "Je sais très bien que vous et mon fils… n'avez pas la plus conventionnelle des relations."

Eh bien, c'était vrai.

"Vous seriez surpris de savoir que votre situation n'est pas unique dans cette cour" répondit le Roi de manière aigrie. "Il n'est pas…rare…pour un seigneur et son valet de chambre d'avoir… un tel lien. Pour être honnête je le sais depuis un certain temps, depuis le début en fait. Même si cela n'a été confirmé qu'au moment où il m'a désobéi pour aller chercher cette fleur pour vous guérir. C'est à ce moment que j'en ai eu la certitude."

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Merlin resta silencieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas particulièrement fréquent pour les nobles – hommes et femmes – d'être amis avec leurs serviteurs et Uther n'avait pas été très heureux de sa quasi-amitié avec Arthur.

Apparemment le Roi fut satisfait de son silence puisqu'il continua. "En dépit de l'inconvenance, cela me soulage un peu étant donné que je sais que vous êtes d'une bonne influence sur lui, et que vous mourriez pour mon fils si la situation l'exigeait."

"Oui, je le ferais" murmura Merlin, sachant qu'il le ferait. N'avait-il pas déjà risqué sa vie tant de fois pour Arthur ?

"Je sais aussi que vous êtes fidèle à lui et à Camelot, et que vous le conseillerez dans le choix de la femme qu'il aura un jour." Il avait une voix d'acier, teintée de menace.

"Bien sûr, Sire." Merlin fut prompt à donner son accord, ne comprenant pas la menace ou la raison de celle-ci. "Camelot aura besoin d'un héritier une fois que le Prince Arthur sera monté sur le trône."

Les yeux d'Uther scrutèrent Merlin pendant un moment avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il hocha la tête, surprenant Merlin par la légère inclination de ses lèvres.

Le Roi souriait.

Cela énervait toujours l'enchanteur quand il faisait ça.

"Je suis heureux que nous ayons eu cette conversation" déclara le Roi. "Maintenant allez et servez mon fils avec vos meilleures capacités". Ce sourire étrange qui avait joué sur les lèvres de Lancelot et Léon se trouvait désormais sur celles d'Uther. "Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit tout à fait agréable la prochaine fois que je poserai les yeux sur lui, et que cette mauvaise humeur ait disparu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui Sire." Merlin fit un signe de la tête, plus confus que jamais.

"Bien. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant." Uther lui fit signe de partir.

S'inclinant, Merlin quitta la salle du trône, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde agissait d'une manière si_ étrange_.

Il envisageait la question tout en recherchant Arthur, tombant sur plusieurs serviteurs précipités et nerveux, tous prenant le temps de le prendre à part pour se plaindre de leurs rencontres avec Arthur et son apparente colossale mauvaise humeur. Certains avaient été frappés, d'autres s'étaient fait crier dessus, et une des servantes avait pleuré, suppliant Merlin de faire la paix avec le Prince car elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter sa façon de la regarder fixement encore une fois. Chaque serviteur avait une histoire horrible différente à raconter, mais chacun d'entre eux sermonnait Merlin pour ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre le Prince dans une telle humeur, ou le suppliait d'arranger les choses une fois de plus. Le sorcier se rendit rapidement compte que les gens du château étaient persuadés qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'emprise sur Arthur et ses crises de colère qu'il n'en avait réellement.

()()()

Gauvain apparut de _nulle part_, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Réconcilie-toi avec la Princesse, Merlin. Je sais qu'il peut être un con agaçant mais il est encore pire aujourd'hui, et si tu ne retires pas la tiare qu'il a dans le cul je vais être obligé de l'enfoncer encore plus profondément pendant ce ridicule duel ce soir."

"Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à aller jusqu'au bout avec ce duel." Merlin lui lança un regard horrifié.

"Tout dépend. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle il se montrerait aussi infâme serait que vous vous soyez disputés donc que s'est-il passé exactement ?" Gauvain voulait savoir. "A-t-il mal agi ? Est-ce qu'il a dépassé les bornes ?"

"Il a été comme à son habitude." Merlin haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas entrer plus dans les détails avec son ami. "Il est juste de mauvaise humeur."

"Si c'est le cas alors tout est de _ta faute_" déclara Gauvain, semblant croire, comme tous les autres, que d'une certaine façon Merlin avait le contrôle des émotions d'Arthur. "Si vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, et s'il se sent juste peu sûr de lui…..pas que je le blâme car je suis intimidant… alors il te suffit de lui monter qu'il est toujours au sommet." Puis il sourit. "À moins qu'il n'y soit pas… et si c'est le cas… tu _devrais_ me le dire."

Merlin regarda juste le sourire diabolique sur le visage de Gauvain, comme d'habitude ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait, et sur que c'était une bonne chose. "J'étais à la recherche d'Arthur lorsque tu es… apparu."

"Bien !" Gauvain eut un petit rire de ce même ton étrange. "Ne me laisse pas t'interrompre !" il poussa ensuite Merlin vers l'avant. "Souvient toi de la tiare Merlin ! La _tiare_ !"

Baissant la tête d'embarras pour une raison quelconque, Merlin secoua la tête et continua, demandant à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait où il pourrait trouver Arthur et se faisant rapidement pointer la direction du lieu où il s'était trouvé en dernier… les gens lui demandant de se dépêcher et de 'le calmer'.

()()()

Finalement il trouva Arthur dans l'armurerie, regardant son épée, interrogateur.

Ayant entendu tout le monde parler de son humeur exécrable, Merlin hésita avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui afin de minimiser le bruit lorsqu'Arthur commencerait à crier après lui. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de duel entre toi, Lancelot et Gauvain ?"

Arthur leva les yeux de son épée. "Ça ne te regarde pas."

Pas si l'on en croit ce fichu château tout entier !

"Je peux comprendre que Gauvain ait fait quelque chose pour t'offenser, c'est _Gauvain_, mais Lancelot ?" Merlin fit une grimace en se rapprochant, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant son Prince. "Pourquoi irais-tu les mettre au _défi_ ? Ça n'a pas de sens Arthur. Tu t'es battu pour les faire chevaliers malgré les préjugés que ton père entretenait envers eux. Alors_ pourquoi_ irais-tu faire une telle chose ? Même le Roi Uther ne comprend pas."

"Est-ce que mon père t'as parlé ?" demanda Arthur d'un ton étrange.

"Lui, comme tout le monde dans ce fichu château, me reproche ta mauvais humeur" admit Merlin sans aucun ressentiment. "Tout le monde dans le château m'a essentiellement supplié pour que j'arrange ce qui t'as plongé dans cette crise, donc pour le bien de Camelot, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Toi." Arthur pointa l'épée vers lui.

"_Quoi_ ?" Merlin cilla, surpris. "Qu'ai-je fait _cette fois_ ?"

"Tu es le crétin le plus inconscient que j'ai le déplaisir d'avoir jamais connu !" répondit Arthur, poignardant un mannequin d'entrainement avec l'épée qu'il pointait vers Merlin un instant plus tôt. "Tu es naïf et trop confiant et tu as des _oreilles ridicules_ !"

Merlin fit la moue, touchant ses oreilles, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles avaient à faire dans cette histoire.

"Tu es un_ horrible_ serviteur. Horrible." Arthur transperça le cœur du mannequin, y laissant l'épée avant de se tourner vers Merlin, les yeux violets une fois de plus. "Et un ami épouvantable."

How…celle-là faisait _mal_.

"Je suis le meilleur ami que tu aies jamais eu." Merlin plissa les yeux vers le Prince. "Tu n'as _pas idée_ du merveilleux ami que je suis pour toi."

"Vraiment Merlin ? Parce que je pensais que les amis se faisaient mutuellement confiance et se disaient la vérité l'un l'autre" répliqua Artur d'un ton brusque. "Et tu ne l'as _pas fait_."

Merlin se figea, toute colère le quittant pour être remplacée par de la terreur. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je veux dire à ton avis, Mer-lin ?" Arthur avança vers lui, coinçant son serviteur contre le mur, ses mains sur ledit mur de chaque côté de la tête du brun. "Quand allais-tu te décider à me dire que j'étais ensorcelé ?_ Suis_ ensorcelé ?"

Merlin cligna des yeux, confus pendant un moment. "Quoi ?"

"Ne joue pas les_ imbéciles_ !" grogna Arthur. "Je suis allé voir Gaius pour de l'aide et il m'a tout expliqué ! Je suis ensorcelé de sorte que mes émotions sont accrues à un degré vertigineux ! J'étais confus et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me comportais de cette façon et _tu ne m'as rien dit_ ! Tu m'as laissé sortir, me comporter comme un parfait crétin devant tout le château ! Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit ! De même que tu ne me diras rien à propos de ton stupide petit secret ! Que tu ne gardes même pas secret Merlin ! Si Lancelot, Gauvin ou Gaius ne faisaient pas des heures supplémentaires pour te couvrir, ou si je ne prétendais pas être complètement _aveugle_ la plupart du temps, tu aurais été exécuté il y a des_ années_ ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie insisté pour te déplacer dans la chambre attenante à la mienne ? Au moins je peux m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de bêtises la nuit, et si tu te faufiles pour t'entrainer je peux te suivre et garder un œil sur toi, m'assurer que personne ne te vois ! Sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai empêché de découvrir ton secret, espèce d'_idiot_ ?"

Merlin se figea une fois de plus, son cauchemar prenant vie. Arthur savait. Et il ne lui avait rien dit. "Je voulais te le dire."

"Bien sûr que tu le voulais" ricana Arthur en secouant la tête. "Et maintenant, grâce à cette maudite potion, mes sentiments à l'égard de cette situation sont cent fois pires. Je suis furieux et je veux faire du mal à tout le monde, en particulier Lancelot et Gauvain puisqu'ils sont au courant de ton secret, tu leur a fait confiance et pas à moi."

"Non – " tenta Merlin.

"Et je suis blessé, et bon sang j'ai envie de pleurer et je ne pleure jamais Merlin !" Le violet de ses yeux s'assombrit. "Mais j'ai envie de pleurer puisque de toute évidence tu ne me fais pas confiance comme je te fais confiance ! Tu pensais qu'au moment où je l'apprendrais, je te livrerais ! Tu penses que je ne te considère pas vraiment comme mon ami !"

"Arthur – " Merlin se sentait désespéré, voyant les émotions à l'état brut sur le visage d'Arthur, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

"Non !" Arthur saisit les mains que Merlin avait tendues vers lui et les claqua sur le mur, y épinglant Merlin. "Si c'était juste de la colère et du ressentiment d'une manière ou d'une autre je serais en mesure – je pourrais –." Il grogna, secouant la tête. "Si tu m'avais prévenu j'aurais pu me préparer ! J'aurais pu – Je – J'aurais pu le combattre d'une meilleure manière." Il se calma soudainement. "C'est de ta faute Merlin. _Tout_ est de ta faute." Son regard dériva vers les lèvres de l'enchanteur. "Ta…faute…"

Le cœur de Merlin s'emballa, puis explosa en des palpitations rapides lorsqu'Arthur fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser violement, désespérément, d'une manière punitive.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, de réaliser ce qui se passait et pourquoi… et puis tout à coup, tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, tous les commentaires, les sourires secrets, tout… pris un sens.

Arthur avait raison.

Il_ était_ ignorant !

Pendant tout ce temps il avait craqué pour Arthur, sûr que ce n'était pas réciproque….quand de toute évidence _ça l'était_.

Arthur recula et posa son front contre l'épaule de Merlin, honteux. "Je – Je suis désolé – Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer."

"Quoi ? _Non_ !" Merlin secoua la tête avec férocité. "Tu ne m'as pas forcé. Je n'ai pas été forcé. Du tout."

Arthur se figea un instant, puis leva la tête pour regarder le visage de Merlin avec méfiance. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

Merlin se racla la gorge, souhaitant soudainement avoir un amplificateur d'émotions puisque ça semblait aider Arthur à s'ouvrir énormément. "Arthur…tu sais ce que je suis…tu sais…tu sais que si je n'avais pas voulu que tu…si je n'avais pas apprécié…j'aurais pu t'arrêter."

Arthur resta le fixer, le visage inexpressif, avant de finalement parler. "Réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis Merlin. Même sans ce genre de potion je serai jaloux et possessif. Réfléchis soigneusement, car je ne vais pas te laisser partir."

Merlin rougit derrière son sourire. "Je vais devoir te parler à un moment de la partie où tu es mon destin alors, hein ?"

Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent. "Des– ?"

"Nous sommes prophétisés" acquiesça Merlin, abaissant le regard, soudain gêné. "Je n'avais juste pas imaginé que ce serait également de cette façon…que tu pourrais ressentir pour moi autre chose que de l'amitié…"

"Destinée. Prophétie." Arthur souffla ces mots, essayant de toute évidence de les intégrer. "Merlin. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?"

Il tressaillit.

Les yeux d'Arthur se rétrécirent. "Combien de temps, Mer-lin ?"

"Plus ou moins au moment où j'ai commencé à être ton serviteur ?" Merlin pouvait _sentir_ la colère irradier de son Prince.

"Tu l'as su…pendant tout ce temps ?" Arthur pressa les poignets de Merlin plus durement contre le mur, avant de se plaquer contre lui, le piégeant efficacement. "Je vais devoir te punir Merlin. Sévèrement."

Le cœur du sorcier s'accéléra à la promesse, avide.

"Dis-moi Merlin…" la voix d'Arthur était basse et se répercuta dans tout le corps de Merlin. "_Sais-tu_ comment t'agenouiller?"

A travers son fard, Merlin lui sourit. "Aimerais-tu le savoir?"

Puis Arthur se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, lui montrant _à quel point_ il voulait le savoir.

()()()

Inutile de dire que personne n'osa approcher de l'armurerie pour le reste de la journée, et quand Arthur en sortit souriant, riant et plaisantant en étreignant Gauvain et Lancelot, déclamant que le duel n'était qu'une blague… eh bien… le château tout entier poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit avec reconnaissance à un Merlin rougissant. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils pourraient survivre à une autre querelle du couple le plus mignon et le plus victime de commérages de tout le château.

* * *

*_ Clotpole_ dans la fiction originale. C'est un mot que Merlin utilise souvent dans la série mais c'est une insulte complètement inventée. Je suis allée écouter la VF pour voir comment ils avaient bien pu le traduire, et ça nous donne "_grand ballot_" ce que je trouve hautement ridicule. J'ai donc opté pour "idiot", classique et indémodable ^^

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que la traduction vous a plu. Je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes :)


End file.
